


The Jewel of the Valar

by NekoAngel13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAngel13/pseuds/NekoAngel13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has lived unaged for many years. After the deaths of his favourite twins he decides he wants to rest. His body, desperate for rest, plunges into an unending sleep. The years pass by. World wars and terrorism destroys the earth leaving it fractured and lifeless. The Ainur step in and Arda is formed. Of course then he wakes up in a world vastly different from his memories...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Disclaimer; Anything that seems similar, y'know Harry Potter stuff and LotR stuff, IS NOT MINE............Except this plot dat mine =3 This is being moved over from ff.net :)

Chapter One

It was a strange, still day throughout Middle-Earth. There was little wind, it was neither warm nor cool but nonetheless it felt restless. There was a sense of purpose without a cause. The air was stagnant and unmoving. People of all races went about their day unknowing of the events occurring which would shape Middle-Earth forever.

In Imladris all of her occupants could feel the weight and tension. The ring of power was in residence after all. Being around such a source of dark magic put them all ill at ease. There was not only the Elves but Dwarves, and Men and Hobbits from the great realms of Middle-Earth. They were gathered in the northern courtyard which opened into the gardens full of wild flowers. 

The council was gathered rightly dubbed 'The Council of Elrond'. Sat around a circular stone table which was covered in maps and parchment. A hazy light broke through the tree canopy and created a strange warm light, the atmosphere clashing with such dark foreboding proceedings. After some moments of waiting for the last members to arrive Lord Elrond took his place in front of the assembled to start the discussion.

"Welcome everyone. We are all here. Representatives of each race and each realm at threat from Sauron's forces, from all reaches of Middle-Earth. We are here to discuss the future of Sauron's source of power; the One Ring. Frodo please place it on the plinth." 

The metallic ring from it's placing resonated through the still silence eerily. The atmosphere intensified and heckles rose. "This was what anchored Sauron to this world, this is his source of power. A golden ring. We must decide what to do with it."

A rustle and thus drew the attention of all as a hooded shadow stumbled through the undergrowth that bordered the courtyard. The emerging figure scanned around analysing their surroundings. "Elves, Dwarves, Men and a ring. Ah, I am in the right place. Good." He mumbled, shrugging his cloak back onto his shoulders.

The present members had unsheathed their weapons the moment they heard and were stood protectively around the ring and the more important representatives. Lord Elrond, the closest, held his sword to the stranger's neck.

The hooded stranger sighed, his timing was off as usual. Oh, sword bad. Great way of getting the big scary tense people on side. He lifted a gloved hand and pushed the razor-sharp sword away from his neck with a grimace. "Sorry to disturb you. This is the secret Council of Lord Elrond, the Lord of the Last Homely House, is it not? Good." Turning toward the table, he dropped his bags and flipped back his hood revealing glowing golden skin and luminescent green eyes. 

The new unexpected arrival leaned upon the marble table reading as many starred in awe at him, entranced by his otherworldly glow. "I am here as an envoy from Valinor on behalf of the other members of the Valar. I decided to help you in your journey, for the sake of Middle-Earth. I am to equalize the balance for it has been leaning against you for far too long." He muttered, distracted by estimating and assessing their plans. 

Out of the haze, Gandalf stepped forward defensively, staff glowing in hand. "I have met the Valar and not one such as you. Who are you? How do we know you are who you say? You could be in disguise. Sauron has done it before." Hyari seemed impassive at his scepticism. "What say you, this is a private meeting. You were not invited."

Finally, Hyari turned. "You have been away far too long then Olorin. I awoke many moons ago but maybe you had already descended by then. I do not know. Manwe spoke of you however." He paused rereading something and comparing it to another. "For clarification; I am Lord Hyari, Lord of Balance and Fortune. True owner of Valinor and the last remaining member of the ancient times. You may call me Hyari."

And thus Lord Elrond's careful planning was destroyed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place pre-Arda and before the previous chapter :)  
> Beware some hilarity and adult content ensues.

For a night that followed such death and tragedy, Harry found it strangely poetic. The sunset sky with reds and purples darkening into the horizon. It was hopeful yet tentative and ever changing with each look. There were wisps of cloud leaving the sky open, naked for all to see. Like the hearts of everyone sat by the lake. 

The battle had ended and the remaining survivors descended upon the castle, eager to be far from the scene of such violence and in an attempt to escape the sudden onset of rain. Stars were smattered across the sky, in such a way it seemed as if Mother Magic had hung them herself in remembrance of those loved and lost on this day. At least, that’s how it seemed to Harry.

Looking at the darkening sky from the astronomy tower Harry sighed. “So anticlimactic. I feel like something is on the horizon. I feel restless; there is a purpose I have yet to find. Lady Hogwarts I feel it-something… for good or for ill I am uncertain. It worries me.” 

Leaning against the battlements he looked across the grounds. The bodies may be gone, blood washed away and evil subdued but I feel still so pent up. I cannot rest. Even having fulfilled my revenge; I saw to it myself. His blood is on my hands. I should be happy and celebrating like everyone else… yet, I am ill at ease. I-I felt his blood as I plunged the knife in his chest, I-I watched him take his last breathe. I feel no happier.

“Somehow, I sure as hell don’t feel like a hero. I am so tired Lady. My time is coming to a close here. I think, I think I deserve a rest.” With a last watery gaze across the place where so much life was lost as the heavens opened again. Fleeing the downpour, he climbed down from the high tower geared toward the room of requirement where he knew he could get some undisturbed rest.

The wizarding world was in a frantic panic. No one had seen Harry Potter since the final battle and many were worried. There were death eaters still running amok and many were disgusted that none of them had kept an eye on him nor thought about him when they considered themselves close to him.

No one hardly recognised him when he was finally found. He was carrying less weight and his dark circles were heavy but the worst was seeing how his outgoing demeanour had all but disappeared, left with a tired introverted young man. His once lively mischievous kind personality darkened and hardened by the realities of war. And the people felt shame at their inaction. 

Fred and George found him and brought him to their home. At first Harry was reluctant but they soon won him over. They became more than friends, more than brothers. They just knew each other so well it was strange at times. It helped that the twins were so easy going. 

The wizarding public had been clamouring for his attention. He hated the lack of privacy. He was constantly declining interviews, invitations and gifts amongst other things. It was stretching him  
thinner and thinner. Eventually he snapped and stopped going into public without a disguise. Even then it was hard for him to do business and he just left it to the goblins to act in his stead. 

After being bombarded one evening they all ended up in the employee section above of the store a.k.a their flat which had a mishmash of products piled everywhere on the few pieces of furniture.

“I don’t understand it George. I've never met most of these people and yet they want so much from me. They expect something that I don’t want to be. It’s frustrating because I just want to be normal…”  
He sighed taking a sip of his fire whisky. It was a cold winter’s night. Not yet snowing but there was a distinct chill to the air that even warming charms couldn't completely overrun. 

Out the corner of his eye he caught sight of a simple gryffindor red and shiny gold box with a black lightning bolt on it poking out from a box behind the twins. The twins saw what he was looking at and looked away sheepishly.

The look they shared told Harry much. “What am I missing this time?” He chuckled with a wave of his hand, green eyes glittering with a mix of mirth and suspicion. "It can't be worse than those polyjuice kits than went round."

"Really it's nothing..."

Harry raised an eyebrow, arms crossed.

“Well, it’s kind of embarrassing really-”  
“We don’t really want to tell you.”  
“You know there are well, so many books around,”  
“and dolls,”  
“and stories.  
"You could say that this is... similar, I guess but from the another section of the store.” 

They averted their eyes from Harry's surprised stare.

“We didn’t want to join the madness but well an opportunity... called so to speak..." He sighed and looked at the other.  
"Go get it George. You see, at first we only made one as a custom order but then a few rumours spread and soon more and more people kept asking for one so we started a line in the adults section...”

From behind his back George presented the box with a flourish and set it on the table. Admittedly Harry was more than a little curious about it. The box looked a little too innocent for what Fred and George were implying, it definitely had the packaging from the adult section…  
With a deep breathe he gingerly turned it over and tapped his wand against the box. He jumped back, mouth agape in surprise as it sprung out of the box and landed on the table writhing and wriggling.

“Jesus Christ, guys! Seriously! How did you even!?… Eugh I don't want to know. God that's kind of creepy... Our Saviour's Sex Shaft, really?” He snickered at the title. Totally not what he expected. 

George winked. "We also considered 'The Golden Boy's Magical Loin-Stirring Love Schlong' and 'The Boy-Who-Loved's Lusty Love Stick' but we wanted a classier name." 

“God yeah. A woman came in one day asking for a custom order, well one thing came to another and it was born I guess. A bit creepy but it’s a good money maker. Eventually we added some pro quidditch stars and such. It's quite a popular line.” Fred sniggered.

Shaking with laughter Harry immobilised the golden vibrating love rod. “There are no words. I don’t blame you. It probably sells like hotcakes.”  
“Yep, especially amongst older women. They totally love it.” Fred smirked, watching a shudder run down Harry’s back. “I’ll take it back now, let Harry-kins recover.” Fred winked repackaging it with a flick of his wand. 

It was one of Harry's most memorable shenanigans, even to this day.


End file.
